


Adam and Sauli Go Shopping

by glamberthaf28



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: D/s, M/M, Snowballing, bottom!Adam, mild cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamberthaf28/pseuds/glamberthaf28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli go shopping, but Adam's mood is hindered when the papas show up...Sauli does not like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Sauli Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Shriamato!!! ♥ ya girl! This fic was inspired by the pictures of Adam and Sauli shopping in Whole Foods.

"Hey babe, I think we better make a trip to Whole Foods, we're running low on some stuff," Adam hollers in at Sauli.

Sauli comes in to the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cupboards to see what they have, because Adam likes to exaggerate on when they're running low on food. They could use one or two carrots for juicing and Adam would think they needed to go get more.

"Hmmm, looks like we do need some stuff. Do you want to make a list and I'll make the run, or do you want to go together?"

"Let's go together. It's been awhile since we've been out shopping together," Adam says, smiling, thinking of all the fun they could have.   
~~~

They get to Whole Foods, surprisingly finding a good parking spot for once. They walk to the door hand in hand in to the store, giggling and whispering to each other. 

They grab a cart and start walking the aisles, looking for what they need, every now and then tossing something into the cart that they didn't come to get. Somehow, Sauli doesn't know how, but somehow they ended up with mint chocolate chip AND mocha ice cream in their cart. He looks over at Adam giving him a sheepish look. So that's why Adam needed to take the cart and go off by himself.

Sauli takes the cart away from Adam and starts towards the vegetables. Adam cuddles up behind him, bracketing Sauli in his arms, whispering all kinds of dirty things he wants Sauli to do to him while pushing the cart with Sauli. He's right in the middle of telling Sauli about taking the ice cream and spreading it all over his body, when he hears camera's start to go off. 

Adam looks behind them and sees the paparazzi coming towards them with their cameras. Adam steps around Sauli, to where he is stand beside him now, still helping him push the cart. 

He lets the paparazzi take pictures of him and Sauli, all the while thinking, "Bitches, please. I was TRYING to sweet-talk my Dom into fucking me in the backseat of the car. SO not happening now. Thanks, so much. Fuckers."

Even though he is trying to not get affected by the paparazzi follow them, he can't help it. Adam isn't in the fun loving, joking, sexy mood he was in before. He wants that back, He wants the whispering all the things he wants Sauli to do to him. He wants to hear all the things that Sauli wants to do to him. But now thanks to the paps, his good mood is gone.

Sauli looks over at Adam, none too happy. He never likes it when Adam lets the paparazzi get to him. He leans over, putting his mouth to Adam's ear and whispering, "You know that once we get home, I'm spanking you for your behavior change right now, right? When we get home, you're going to get your punishment outfit on and lay face down on our bed, while I put the groceries away."

Adam looks at Sauli with wide eyes, not believing he just told him that right here in the middle of Whole Foods. 

They finish their shopping trip and unload their groceries into their car. While taking the bags out of the cart, Adam makes goofy faces at Sauli, thinking it will get him out of his punishment, but deep down not wanting it to get him out of it. He just wants to see Sauli smile and hear him laugh, and it did the trick. Sauli laughs at him, but gives him the look that tells Adam he isn't getting out of his punishment. 

Once they get home, Adam helps Sauli carry in the bags, and sets them on the counters in the kitchen. They get all the bags in and as Sauli starts to put things away, Adam heads for their bedroom. 

Adam goes into the closet, to the corner where Sauli keeps his punishment outfit. He strips completely naked, then starts to pull the outfit out. First come the black stockings that go up to his thigh, fitting snugly without a garter belt. Next come a small pair of leather panties that hook closed on the sides. Once he fastened the last set of hooks, Adam lets out a moan, the leather hugging him in all the right places. Lastly comes the boots that Sauli saw on one of his many shoe shopping trips, said that they would fit this outfit perfectly. He pulls on the thigh high black hooker heels and zips them up. 

Adam walks over to the full-length mirror in the closet, making sure he looks presentable to his Dom. Fluffing up his hair, applying a little lip-gloss, and making sure everything is in place, he goes into the bedroom lying face down on the bed as Sauli commanded him to.

It isn't too long after Adam gets situated on the bed that Sauli comes into the room. He looks over at Adam and smiles. 

"Good boy, maybe I'll go a little bit easier on you for following directions so well," he says while stripping himself of his clothes. 

Sauli walks over and climbs on the bed, spreading Adam's legs a bit so he can kneel between them. He looks at Adam's ass and licks his lips, yes, he is going to have fun tonight. He starts massaging Adam's ass over the leather underwear, Adam moaning and trying not to move too much. 

Sauli sees this, and brings slaps his right ass cheek hard.

"Did I tell you, you could move? You need punished for your reaction to the paparazzi," Sauli says, slapping his hand hard down on the left cheek.

Sauli spanks each ass cheek three more times, alternating between the left and the right. He lets the sting of the slaps settle in first before slapping again.

"That's right, take your punishment like the good little slut you are," Sauli says on the last slap to his right cheek.

Once Sauli is finished spanking Adam's ass, he flips him over, wraps the hooker heels around his waist, unsnaps the leather underwear, and buries himself in Adam in one quick stroke, no lube, no prep, and Adam loves it.

He cants his hips, matching Sauli thrust for thrust, moves his hands up to run over Sauli's chest and back, but Sauli grabs his wrists and pushes them back down to the bed, holding him down, and fucking Adam into the mattress.

He can tell Adam is getting close, fucking him without mercy, but grounds out "Don't come till I say" 

Adam whines at that, trying to hold himself back but whispers out, "Need help, Master. So close already."

Sauli reaches over to the closest bedside table and opens the drawer. He rummages around until his hand comes across something silk. Pulling it out, he sees it's one of his ties that he just haphazardly threw into the drawer after the last event they went to. 

Without losing his pace, he takes the tie and wraps it around Adam's cock to where his head is the only thing uncovered, and ties it. 

Adam moans out at the feel of silk around his cock, Sauli pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He grips onto Sauli's hands wanting to come, but with the tie, he can't.

"Fuck, Master, I've been such a bad boy. Punish me, punish me harder, show your slave who calls the shots."

Sauli, never breaking his rhythm, goes back into the drawer and pulls out duct tape. Leaving Adam's hands on the mattress, he rips off a piece and puts it across Adam's mouth. 

"Slave will not speak unless he's given permission to.” 

Adam's eyes go wide; Sauli's never gagged him like this before. However, he can't think too much about it, as Sauli takes both of his hands in one of his and pushes them back into the mattress. Sauli's other hand is sliding down his body, tweaking his nipples, tracing his navel, stroking his cock, cupping his balls, then down to his hole where Sauli is still fucking him steadily. Without any warning, Sauli shoves two fingers in with his cock. Adam throws his head back, howling against the duct tape.

Fucking his fingers and cock in and out of his slave, Sauli's rhythm falters. 

"Fuck, tighten around your master; make him come inside your ass, fuck. Do it now, slave." 

Adam looks deep into Sauli's eyes, tightening his ass around Sauli's cock wanting his master to fill him up to the brim, even leaking, with his come. 

Sauli thrusts a few more times, pulls his fingers out roughly, and fills his slave with his come, head falling back and howling out. 

Falling down onto his slave, he steadies himself and lets the afterglow of his orgasm take over him.

Sauli looks up at his slave, Adam's eyes pleading, trying not to whine behind the duct tape.

Sauli leans up and starts to peel the tape of his mouth, kissing the skin being revealed.

"Now tell me slave, what did you learn today? Tell me and I will let you come."

"Fuck, Master. I learned that paps are just trying to make a living, not to overreact when they take pictures of us together, because secretly I love when they take pictures of us out in public being all domesticated… oh, fuck yes!” 

Sauli starts unwrapping the tie from around his cock and strokes him teasingly. 

"Very good, slave. Now how shall I make you come? With my hand, mouth, rubbing up against you... hmmm?"

"Oh god Master, it's your choice. You own me, whatever you choose, Master, will please me." 

"Very good answer, my slave. For that, I will give you the pleasure of having my mouth wrapped around you. You may come when you feel it."

Sauli slithers down Adam's body, and takes his cock in his mouth, deep throating him at once. 

"Oh fuck, Master. Yes, just like that." 

Sauli speeds up his mouth, wanting his slave to fill his mouth, give him pleasure. The next thing he knows, Adam's body bows up and is filling his mouth with his come. Sauli lets the come fill his mouth, but doesn't swallow.

He slithers back up his slave's body and shares his essence with him, shoving his tongue in Adam's mouth, making him eat his own come. 

After they have both come down from the high of Adam's orgasm, Adam wraps his arms around Sauli's waist, as Sauli is running his hands through Adam's hair. 

"Now, the next time the paps see us and start taking pictures of us out in public, are you going to get pissy?" 

"Fuck, Sauli, after that I may just have to get pissy for no fucking reason. Damn." 

Sauli laughs, lightly smacking Adam's chest, snuggling into him.

"You know I do this because I love you," Sauli says gazing into Adam's eyes. 

"And I love that you know that I need it," Adam says, nuzzling into Sauli

Sauli just laughs, and kisses him on his nose. He leans down to pull the covers over them and snuggles down into Adam for their mandatory post-sex cuddles.

"Love you, baby, you know that," Sauli says, yawning, laying his head down on Adam's chest.

"Love you too… Master," Adam says, pulling Sauli closer to him, drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

 

THE END


End file.
